


Jeden błąd

by Wyrdmazer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Ambiguity, M/M, Non-Chronological, Scorbus
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 22:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11815530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Każdy popełnia błędy. Ale nie każdy się na nich uczy.A czasami jest już za późno na naukę.





	Jeden błąd

To nie był pierwszy raz, kiedy znalazłem się w tym domu.

_Dwór Malfoyów._

Taki... bezduszny.

\- Albus.

Natychmiast zwróciłem się w stronę spokojnego głosu. _Draco Malfoy._ I momentalnie zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Nie znosiłem tego spojrzenia. Teraz jeszcze bardziej niż za pierwszym razem.

 _Za pierwszym razem..._ Pamiętam ten dzień tak wyraźnie, jakby to, co się właśnie działo, było jakimś dziwnym deja vu.

 

***

 

\- Mój syn nie życzy sobie gości. _Żadnych._

Miałem nadzieję, że to nie była jego ostateczna odpowiedź.

\- Mógłbym chociaż na chwilkę wejść? - Spytałem grzecznie, szczękając zębami z zimna.

\- Jeśli cię wpuszczę, nie wyjdziesz stąd póki przynajmniej nie porozmawiasz z moim synem.

To nie było pytanie, to było przypuszczenie. I było prawdziwe.

Kiwnąłem głową, nagle obawiając się użyć słów.

A potem- ku mojemu zdziwieniu i niewyrażalnej wdzięczności- Draco Malfoy zrobił krok w tył, uchylając drzwi. Nieśmiało przekroczyłem próg, pozwalając sobie na głęboki oddech ulgi, gdy uderzyło mnie ciepłe powietrze.

\- Domyślam się, że się nie zgubisz.

Mogłem mieć choć na tyle kultury, żeby zaprzeczyć, ale wiedziałem, że kłamstwo w takiej sytuacji byłoby zbędne- ojciec Scorpiusa był wystarczająco dobrze poinformowany odnośnie tego, co wyprawiało się tu w zeszłą Wielkanoc; niestety. Na owo wspomnienie wszelkie resztki zimna opuściły moje ciało.

\- Dziękuję. - To było jedyne, co zdołałem z siebie wydusić. Lecz ledwie zrobiłem krok ku swojemu celowi, poczułem dłoń na moim ramieniu. Obróciłem się, patrząc ostrożnie na Malfoya.

\- Wiem, że proszenie cię o to niczego nie zmieni, ale... - jego oczy błysnęły krótko - nie zrób czegoś głupiego.

Otworzyłem usta, by odpowiedzieć, lecz jego spojrzenie było tak dziwnie pełne czegoś bolesnego, że na kilka chwil po prostu mnie zamurowało.

\- Dobrze - odparłem w końcu. - Będziemy w porządku.

Nie byłem pewien, czy kłamałem tylko jemu, czy również sobie.

 

***

 

\- Jak ty w ogóle mogłeś _pomyśleć_ żeby to zrobić!

Wraz z tymi słowami powiało od Scorpiusa tak obcym mi chłodem, że na moment coś mnie w środku ścisnęło, odbierając dech.

\- Mówiłem ci już: _nie chciałem_ tego zrobić. - Mój głos był spokojny lecz stanowczy. - To był debilny błąd... parę chwil... jedna noc... gdyby tylko... to jego wina... ja nigdy bym...

Niespójne fragmenty zdań: to wszystko, na co było mnie w tamtym momencie stać. Krew we mnie buzowała, ledwo trzymałem nerwy na wodzy, i miałem potworną ochotę puścić się biegiem i biec, biec, biec... Gdziekolwiek- byle przed siebie. Nieznośnie było stać w miejscu; wtedy, tam, z nim... po tym wszystkim.

I gdy tak na mnie patrzył... To było jakbym zgubił drogę do domu. Bo on nigdy wcześniej ani razu tak na mnie nie spojrzał; nigdy. Musiałem zrobić coś koszmarnego. Wiedziałem, że go to bolało. Ale mnie też bolało; i nigdy nie potrafiłem postawić innych przed sobą.

A gdy tam, wtedy, nie potrafiłem postawić przed sobą nawet jego- osoby, która była moim wszystkim- zrozumiałem, że coś było nie tak.

Bardzo, bardzo nie tak.

 

Gdybym tylko wiedział, co.

Teraz już wiem. Ale _teraz_ niczego nie zmienia. Bo to, co było, stało się.

I oczywiście z mojej winy. Tak, jednak z mojej. Scorpius miał wtedy rację: byłem cholernie samolubny.

Tak strasznie chciałem być inny dla niego; ale tamtego dnia zrozumiałem, że nigdy nie byłem; że tylko mi się wydawało.

 

To nie kłamstwo boli; to prawda.

 

\- _Jego_ wina? - Scorpius prychnął, ewidentnie rozczarowany moją odpowiedzią. Szczerze mówiąc, nie dziwiłem mu się ani trochę. - Albus, czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, co... co się ze mną działo, gdy leżałeś wtedy, w tym łóżku, nieświadomy... praktycznie pół-żywy? - Głos mu się załamał; zakłuło. Mocno. Nie, nie wiedziałem. Ale chyba mogłem się domyślać. - Te kilka dni... Dla ciebie jakby ich nie było, ale ja... Umierałem ze strachu, rozumiesz, Albus? Tak koszmarnie się bałem, że zrobiłeś coś zbyt głupiego, że tym razem udało ci się przekroczyć granicę.

Cholera, to było _fizycznie_ nie do zniesienia. To się znów działo. Te srebrnobłękitne oczy znów się szkliły. Przeze mnie.

Wszystko przeze mnie.

Scorpius miał rację: to była _moja_ wina.

 

***

 

Zapukałem do jego drzwi.

\- Scor? To ja, Albus.

Cisza.

Położyłem dłoń na klamce; odczekałem kilka długich sekund, a potem otworzyłem.

I tak bym wszedł, ale chciałem dać mu czas na doprowadzenie się do porządku.

Obrzuciłem wzrokiem jego pokój. Siedział na łóżku, bokiem do drzwi, w ręku miał książkę. Nie widziałem tytułu, ale wyglądała na jeden z podręczników szkolnych.

Uśmiechnąłem się mimowolnie.

A potem znów spochmurniałem, uświadomiwszy sobie, że jeszcze przed paronastoma sekundami jego twarz nie była tak spokojna jak w tym momencie.

Z bijącym sercem przekroczyłem próg pomieszczenia i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.

I stałem tam, jak głupi, bezczelnie się w niego wpatrując. W głębi duszy podziwiałem go: ja za chińskiego smoka nie potrafiłbym zachować stoickich pozorów w takiej sytuacji.

W końcu- nie mam pojęcia, jak długo mi zajęło, by się na to zebrać- podszedłem do niego. I usiadłem na łóżku, obok niego- tak jak zawsze. Ale tym razem było inaczej; zupełnie inaczej.

\- Nie chcę tego znowu słuchać.

Jego głos był spokojny. Aż za spokojny.

\- To dobrze, bo i tak nie mam nic do powiedzenia, Scor. - Mój głos był zaś niemal... ciepły?

Obserwowałem jego twarz; przygryzał wargę, udając, że czyta.

\- Więc po co się tu fatygowałeś?

Bałem się tego pytania. Nie, wróć- nie pytania; bałem się odpowiedzi. I tego, co po niej nastąpi. Ale wiedziałem dobrze, że je zada; i wiedziałem już, jaka jest moja odpowiedź.

Nie jaka _ma być_ \- jaka _jest_.

\- Nie umiem z tym żyć.

Skrzywiłem się: przeczuwałem, co zaraz powie; dobrze znałem prawdę.

A potem niewygodną ciszę przerwało westchnięcie. Czułem ten ciężar w jego oddechu; dosłownie go _czułem_. W tamtym momencie nie znosiłem siebie bardziej niż kiedykolwiek nie znosiłem kogokolwiek innego. _Czemu_ musiałem być takim idiotą?

A potem wreszcie się odezwał.

\- Czy ty choć raz zrobiłeś coś nie _wyłącznie_ dla siebie? Czy kiedykolwiek pomyślałeś po prostu o innych zamiast o sobie?

Nie wlepiał już uporczywie niewidzącego wzroku w książkę- patrzył na mnie. Prosto na mnie. Widziałem kątem oka; _czułem_ to- tak wyraźnie. Ale ja nie mogłem- _nie potrafiłem_ \- spojrzeć na niego. Nie chciałem zobaczyć w tych pięknych, szarych oczach wyrzutu, bólu, rozczarowania; mimo że doskonale wiedziałem, że miałby świętą rację.

Tak, miał rację: byłem samolubny. On zawsze miał rację.

\- Ja nie chcę tego powtarzać, Albus. I możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale nie chcę, żebyś i ty musiał przez to znowu przechodzić.

Nie było w jego głosie lodu, jadu ani ciepła. Był spokojny. Cichy. Niemal bezbarwny. Cholera, wolałbym już, żeby na mnie krzyczał; nie potrafiłem znieść, że traktował mnie tak... spokojnie. Może i było to głupie czy nie na miejscu, ale tak potwornie pragnąłem w tamtej chwili poczuć coś innego niż swoje własne emocje; tak bardzo chciałem znów zobaczyć ogień w jego oczach- nawet gdyby miał być zimny, tak zimny, że aż by parzył... Ale... _cokolwiek_... Cokolwiek, byle coś innego niż bezbarwna obojętność.

\- Jesteś dla mnie zbyt ważny.

I wtedy coś we mnie pękło. Zacisnąłem powieki nim łzy zdążyły zamazać mi obraz. Nie chciałem pozwolić sobie na niedojrzały teatr emocjonalny, ale... ta tama została przerwana. Nie było już niczego, co by to wszystko we mnie trzymało. Nie było już łańcuchów, hamulce puściły... Wszystko popłynęło.

Nie miałem pojęcia, kiedy znalazłem się w jego ramionach; wiedziałem tylko, że na pewno nie ruszyłem się z miejsca.

 

To bolało. To cholernie bolało. Nie zasługiwałem na to. Miał rację: byłem ślepym, samolubnym idiotą.

Ale miałem jego.

A teraz?...

 

Siedział po prostu obok mnie, cierpliwie głaszcząc moje włosy ciepłą dłonią.

Jak zawsze robił.

A ja nigdy nie wiedziałem, czemu.

 

***

 

\- Jak on się czuje?

To było pierwsze, co przyszło mi w tamtym momencie do głowy, gdy już otrząsnąłem się z tej nagłej drętwoty; i jedyne, co mnie w tamtej chwili tak naprawdę obchodziło.

W odpowiedzi Draco Malfoy westchnął głęboko.

\- Naprawdę doceniam, że tu jesteś, Albusie, ale obawiam się, że niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś. - "Fatygowałeś"... Dokładnie tego słowa użył ostatnio Scorpius. _A ja nie umiem bez niego żyć._ \- Scorpius został przeniesiony do Świętego Munga. Dziś... rano.

Serce mi stanęło. Z jakiegoś powodu nie chciałem wierzyć w rzeczywistość; ta, która rozgrywała się wcześniej w mojej głowie była znacznie jaśniejsza.

\- C-co... Ale... c-co się stało? - Nerwowo podniosłem dłoń, by przeczesać włosy. Czemu się tak trząsłem?

Twarz Draco była równie bezbarwna, co twarz Scorpiusa, wtedy, miesiąc temu. W ogólnym oszołomieniu nagle uderzyło mnie, jak obaj zachowywali się tak samo w obliczu ciężkich sytuacji.

Ale...

_Scorpius... w Świętym Mungu..._

To _nie mogła_ być prawda.

\- Uzdrowicielom do tej pory nie udało się ustalić, co się stało... ale... to... powinno się wkrótce wyjaśnić.

Coś w jego głosie się załamało. A ja poczułem się tak, jakby runął cały mój świat.

_Cały mój świat..._

Scorpius był całym moim światem.

 _Wciąż_ nim był; i nie może... nie może...

\- Wyjdzie z tego. - To nie było pytanie; to było stwierdzenie. Nie wiedziałem, czy było prawdziwe, ale nie umiałem w to nie wierzyć. - Ja wiem, że z tego wyjdzie. Jest silny. Da radę. Ja...

_...nie mógłbym wyobrazić sobie siebie bez niego._

-...wiem, że da radę.

Draco tylko uśmiechnął się drętwo.

Scorpius był _zbyt_ do niego podobny.

 

Nie umiałem się uśmiechnąć; nawet wymuszenie.

 

Gdy opuściłem dwór Malfoyów nie miałem pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Słowa szumiały mi w głowie.

_Scorpius został przeniesiony do Świętego Munga._

_Do Świętego Munga._

_Do Świętego Munga._

_Scorpius... do Świętego Munga._

Nie widziałem dokąd idę. Nie czułem zimnych kropli deszczu. Podniosłem dłoń, by przeczesać włosy. Były mokre.

Lodowate krople spływały po mojej twarzy, mieszając się z gorącymi. Drżałem, nie wiedząc, czy z zimna, czy z emocji, które znów we mnie wezbrały.

Może i z jednego i z drugiego.

 

To była moja wina. To znów była moja wina. Znowu chodziło o mnie.

Zawsze musiało chodzić o mnie.

Scorpius miał rację. On zawsze miał rację.

 

Gdyby tylko mógł choć raz się pomylić, chociaż wtedy...

 

***

 

\- Teraz już wiem, jak to jest, gdy najbliższa ci na świecie osoba jest tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko...

Trzymałem jego dłoń. Była zimna. Chciałem ją ogrzać, chciałem jakoś dać mu znać, że jestem; i że będę. Chciałem powiedzieć mu, ile dla mnie znaczy. Chciałem... tak strasznie chciałem, żeby wiedział, jak potwornie, beznadziejnie głupio się wtedy czułem.

Oto na własnej skórze doświadczyłem, jak on sam musiał się czuć, wtedy, ten miesiąc temu. Zasłużyłem na to. Całkowicie na to zasłużyłem.

\- Miałeś rację, Scor... - Głos niemal zamarł mi w krtani. Przełknąłem łzy. - Ty zawsze masz rację.

_To zawsze chodziło o mnie._

**Author's Note:**

> Jeden ze starszych one-shotów. Jak już zdarzy mi się napisać coś z jako taką fabułą, to to jest mniej więcej tyle, na ile mi się udaje.


End file.
